Keely Arkle
Keely Arkle '''(born ) is a former English YouTuber who was born in Torquay, United Kingdom. She currently still lives in Devon but her whereabouts is unknown as she doesn't make it public. Keely started her channel with an old friend in 2014 and left YouTube the year after. Keely is currently a streamer and gamer who also edits for YouTubers. On her streams she usually plays Minecraft and the Sims 4. When she isn't streaming she is typically editing videos and playing Minecraft with her followers and best friend Ashleigh. She is known on Instagram for her good looks and kindness. She currently has over 14,200 followers on Instagram. Keely used to stream on an app called Yubo, where she made friends with people around the world. About Keely '''Keely is a British streamer, gamer and editor. She is a former YouTuber who left the platform due to other commitments. Keely was born in Torquay, a place in Devon, United Kingdom. Keely is very active on apps such as Instagram where she holds over 14,200 followers. She often holds Q&A stories there where she's very open about her life. Although she is active and openly sharing about her life her current whereabouts are unknown. Keely dresses in all black and often gets referred to as an egirl as she wears chains along with dark clothing. She has bright blue hair and dyes her hair often. Keely has been open about people pretending to be her online and has said that it happens often. Gaming Keely plays Minecraft often. She usually plays Minecraft when she isn't editing videos. She has said during an Instagram Q&A previously that she plays Minecraft and The Sims 4 most, however she sometimes plays Fortnite and Fifa. Keely plays on a Minecraft server run by a friend. She is typically found on this server most days of the week playing with her friends and a few followers. She can also be found in her discord server that she often posts onto her Instagram stories. The Minecraft Server IP that Keely plays on is pureloot.khplay.nl ''' Youtube During Keely's time on YouTube back in 2014 her and one of her old friends used to upload typical popular YouTube content such as challenges, D.I.Y videos and much more. During 2015 Keely and her friend decided to stop YouTube due to other commitments. Their channel had almost 1,000 subscribers and a couple thousand views, however they have taken all their videos down and removed the channel completely. Facts about Keely *Keely was born in Devon, United Kingdom. *Keely is often referred to as an "eGirl". *Keely's favourite game is Minecraft. *Keely has only ever dated one person. *Keely's ex boyfriend is called Harry and they dated for a year (2018-2019). *Keely dyes her hair a lot. *Keely's favourite colour is Black. *Keely's favourite anime is Sword Art Online and her favourite character is Kirito. *Keely's favourite YouTubers are '''JackSucksAtLife, Memeulous, Fainted '''and '''Pewdiepie. *Keely's car is a Citroen C1 and it's a baby blue (via Instagram). *Keely has one tattoo (A heart on her ring finger). Category:Female YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:English YouTubers